monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Variant
Not to be confused with Subspecies, Rare Species, Burst Species, Origin Species, Lone Species, HC Monsters, Deviants, Supremacy Species, and Zenith Species. A variant is a rare individual or anomalous group of a given species of monster. They are often almost identical to a common individual but possess one or more certain unique traits that set them apart. Variants are more powerful than a normal member of their species and are more in tune with their inherent abilities. =List of Variants by Game= Monster Hunter Freedom *Scarred Yian Garuga Monster Hunter 2 *Rusted Kushala Daora Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Furious Rajang Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Savage Deviljho Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Chaotic Gore Magala *Raging Brachydios Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *Shrieking Legiana *Seething Bazelgeuse *Blackveil Vaal Hazak *Ruiner Nergigante *Scarred Yian Garuga Monster Hunter Frontier *Breeding Season Hypnocatrice *Four Heavenly King Deviljho Monster Hunter Online *Ghost Caeserber *Crystal Basarios *Swordmaster Shogun Ceanataur *One-Eared Yian Garuga *Shattered Monoblos *Conflagration Rathian *Elemental Merphistophelin Monster Hunter Explore *Goruru *Metaru *Flame Rathalos *Frozen Barioth *Pumpkin Uragaan *Aberrant Deviljho *Witch Lagombi *Witch Gobul *Christmas Volvidon *Black Star Beast Volvidon *Seabream Plesioth *Immortal Zinogre *Virulent Gigginox *Yoga Gigginox *FFBE Zinogre *Gilded Diablos *Evangelion Gore Magala *Evangelion Brachydios *Iceblast Brachydios *Demonic Seregios *Fiercewater Nargacuga *Thunder Emperor Kirin *Scorching Heat Rathian *Explosive Peak Duramboros *Destruction Wyvern Rathalos *Thunderbubble Mizutsune *Enma Rajang *Shiningrock Uragaan *Landconquest Lagiacrus *Steel Armor Diablos *Whitewater Plesioth *Purgatory Agnaktor =Comparisons= ??? Bird Wyvern Brute Wyvern Carapaceon Fanged Beast Fanged Wyvern Flying Wyvern Leviathan Lynian Piscine Wyvern Elder Dragon Trivia *Savage Deviljho is a Deviljho that has lived a very long time and has cannibalized other Deviljho. *The Aberrant Deviljho was created in collaboration with Attack on Titan and Capcom for the Aberrant Titan. *The Raging Brachydios is a Brachydios who's explosive slime mold has covered it's entire body and will spontaneously combust on contact. *Furious Rajang is a rare special Rajang individual that is constantly enraged for unknown reasons. Its theorized by the Guild that the Furious Rajang's power is unstable due to the loss of its tail and that its power potentially comes from its heart along with its nerves. *Chaotic Gore Magala is a Gore Magala which has failed to molt properly into a Shagaru Magala. *Rusted Kushala Daora is a Kushala Daora which has not shed its skin recently. *Scarred Yian Garugas and One-Eared Yian Garuga are both Variants of Yian Garuga who have survived many grueling battles. In Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, Scarred Yian Garuga only appears as a Tempered Monster. *There were no variants in the first generation of Monster Hunter. *Variants gained a more important role in the fifth generation. In Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, four new variants were introduced (by far the largest debut in a mainline game), becoming a sizable part of the endgame and getting their dedicated entry in the Hunter's Note. Two achievements in the game were also related to Variants (Kill your first Variant, Kill 30 Variants). *'One-Horned Diablos' (Japanese ディアソルテ/マ王ディア), which appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, is not a variant. Category:Variant Category:Variants